godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Ford Brody
|image =Godzillamovie.com_Gallery_11.jpg |caption =Ford Brody as he is seen in Godzilla |name =Ford Brody |species =Human |nationality =American |occupation =United States Navy EOD Technician (Lieutenant) |relationships =Elle Brody (Wife), Sam Brody (Son), Joseph Brody † (Father), Sandra Brody † (Mother) |firstappearance =Godzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla |played =Aaron Taylor-Johnson CJ Adams }} Ford Brody (フォード・ブロディ , Fōdo Burodi) is a soldier character created by that first appeared in the 2014 Godzilla film, Godzilla. History ''Godzilla'' Fifteen years following the death of his mother Sandra Brody and subsequent destruction of the Janjira Nuclear Power Plant, Ford Brody and his father Joseph try to form a duo to investigate the truth as to what caused the incident. Ford encounters Godzilla and the M.U.T.O.s a number of times. Ford himself is a Lieutenant in the United States Navy, as an E.O.D. (Explosive Ordnance Disposal) technician. As the female M.U.T.O. layed eggs and used a nuclear warhead as an energy source for the soon to be offspring, Ford and his men removed the nuke and he destroyed the eggs. This inadvertently saved Godzilla as it distracted the female M.U.T.O. who rushed to her nest to find it destroyed, leaving the smaller male with Godzilla alone. The female M.U.T.O then notices Ford and attempts to kill him. Godzilla, presumably having fend off the male, however, intervened and returned the favor by blasting the female M.U.T.O with his atomic breath twice, knocking her down long enough for Ford to load the bomb onto the boat, and for Godzilla to kill the male before saving Ford's life once again by killing the female. Relationships Ford is married to Elle Brody, whom which they both parent one son, Sam Brody. He is also the son of Joseph Brody and Sandra Brody. Gallery MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 3 - SEC REPORT 91.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 1 - RETRIEVED-ASSET61.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 2 - RECON 277.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 4 - RECON 252.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 5 - RECON 34.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 6 - NAV REC 80.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 7 - RECON 326.jpg MUTORESEARCH FILE BROWSER - FORD BRODY - 8 - DRONE CAM 689.jpg Aaron_Taylor-Johnson.png|Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Ford in the filming of a scene GODZILLA_ROADSHOW_13_-_Ford_Brody.jpg Godzillamovie.com_Gallery_9.jpg Godzillamovie.com_Gallery_10.jpg Godzilla_International_Trailer_13.png Godzilla_International_Trailer_12.png Godzilla_International_Trailer_17.png Ford Brody.png Ford_Brody_2.png Godzilla_2014_Official_Main_Trailer_-_18.png|Ford Brody with Joseph Brody Godzilla_2014_Official_Main_Trailer_-_38.png Godzilla_International_Trailer_20.png Godzilla_2014_Official_Main_Trailer_-_22.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 2.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 4.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 5.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 6.png Godzilla TV Spot 2 - 7.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 5.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 11.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 17.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 18.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 45.png Godzilla Extended Cut Trailer - 46.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 4.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 5.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 6.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 7.png Godzilla_2014_Asia_Trailer_-_9.png References Category:Characters Category:Godzilla 2014 Category:Humans